Angel's Series: Xeloqiel Love Story
by Kim Ri Yong
Summary: ini sebuah kesalahan, mencintai mahluk yang lebih rendah dari manusia, kesalahan yang cukup fatal yang tidak dapat di ampuni.


**Haiiii kyumin shipper merapat heheh, chapt ini kisahnya tentang kyumin, tapi kalo ada yang kurang mohon maaf ne.**

**Sebelumnya mau say thanx to:**

**anin arlunerz : gomawa unnie atas masukannya hehe**

**Blue royal : iya maaf atas kesalahan teknis itu, masukanya terima kasihhhh.**

**iruma-chan : ne, unnie mian, kesalahan teknis, gomawa udh baca **

**yeonRA137: gomawa yeon hihi,aku piker itu kurang greget ceritanya. panggil Ri atau Riana atau suka – suka yeon ajah deh.**

**Minimi : Wah gomawa Mini udh reviuw terharu, heheh umur yah, udah tua, kalo mau nanya yang pribadi bisa ke message pasti aku jawab (gak juga she hehehe)**

**Xeloqiel Love Story**

**Genre: Fantasy/ Romance/ Hurt/ Angst**

**Rate : T**

**Cast: Lee Sungmin ( Bayangin di Foto sexy, free and single)**

**Cho Kyuhyun ( Bayangin Kyu di majalah Nylon)**

**Warning: Karena Author yang rada lemot ini masih baru, jadi yah mohon maaf kalo banyak ooc, typos and bahasa yang gak karu - karuan anehnya**

**Summary : ini sebuah kesalahan, mencintai mahluk yang lebih rendah dari manusia, kesalahan yang cukup fatal yang tidak dapat di ampuni.**

* * *

**Aku Xeloqiel malaikat cinta, yang mencintai mahluk yang lebih rendah dari manusia, mahluk jahat, yang demi dia aku rela membuang semuanya**

Xeloqiel POV

Cinta 1 kata yang memiliki banyak makna, cinta itu universal, sebagai malaikat cinta aku memikul tanggung jawab yang berat, tugasku tak sama seperti cupid mahluk kecil bersayap yang akan memanahkan panahnya mengenai targetnya, tugasku menyebarkan cinta diseluruh penjuru bumi agar tidak ada lagi kebencian, iri hati dan dendam. Tidak seperti hyungku dan dongsengku yang berakhir mencintai manusia, malah manusia rela menjadi malaikat demi dekat dengan dongsengku itu. Nasibku tidak sebaik itu, aku mencintai seekor ani seorang ani huft…. Aku bingung menyebutkan dia apa, pokoknya mahluk jahat, terkutuk dan lebih rendah dari manusia, kalian sudah bisa menebak bukan mahluk yang aku sebut itu? Aku mencintai dia, kalau kalian bertanya kenapa aku juga tak tahu, entah punya salah apa aku di kehidupanku sebelumnya terhadap mahluk ini bisa – bisanya aku mencintai dia. Dan entahlah dengan perasaan dia terhadapku, aku juga tak tahu. Aku sedang menjalankan tugasku di bumi, setelah selesai aku kembali ke langit. Rasanya bosan sekali, teman – temanku sedang menjalankan tugasnya, sedangkan malaikat kecantikan? Yah you know lah, tambah mesra ajah sepertinya semakin hari, huuu seandainya bisa seperti itu dengan dia. Haisss apa yang kamu pikirkan sih xelo, kamu dan dia gak bakalan mungkin kita beda dunia tau. Akhirnya aku memutuskan menuju taman tempatku menyendiri.

"Xelo, chagi~" itu bukanya suranya dia?, haduh kenapa saat ini aku harus ketemu dia disini.

"apa sih lusi, jangan panggil aku dengan sebutan chagi deh, lagian kenapa kamu di sini? Kamu tuh gak boleh ada di sini tau" kataku lagi

"ish… ketus banget sih chagi, aku kan kangen ma kamu, apa salahnya aku ke sini aku tak takut kok" jawabnya dia semakin seenaknya sajah. Gini deh ngeladeni evil yang kerjaanya gak ada seriusnya, hanya buang – buang tenaga.

" Yah teserah kamu lah, lusi… malas aku meladenimu" jawabku sambil kembali keposisi awal melamun.

"Yah, kenapa aku dicuekin, apa itu lusi, aku bukan yeoja, aku namja" katanya dia ketus.

"Brisik ah lusi….lusi….lusiiiii oh lusiiiii"

"yah XELOQIEL, sebut namaku dengan benar atau kamu tau akibatnya" jawab dia sambil mengancam

Hiiiii dia ngamuk serem, tapi gengsi dong kalo takut di depan dia " Ne, Tuan Lucifer yang terhormat, udah puas?"

"Sangat puas cantik… tambah hari wangimu enak chagi~"

"ih apa apaan sih, pergi sana"

"oke, pay pay cantik"

Chu ~

Kyaaaaa itu tadi apa? Dia nyium aku? iblis jelek, gak tau diri, menyebalkan argh! Jantungku kan jadi deg degan huaaaaa. Sejak saat itu intensitas pertemuanku denganya seakan – akan kita memiliki kontak batin,apa kontak batin? Dengan dia? Andweeee. Sepertinya memang ada yang salah dengan masa laluku deh huhuh sedihnya. Suatu hari kerajaan langit di serang yang oleh makluk busuk dan rendah yang di pimpin oleh si lusi. Sebenarnya aku sudah di beritahu oleh dia, tapi aku bingung kenapa dia memberitahuku? Kan aneh, mana ada tentara yang mau perang membocorkan secara detil apa yang akan mereka lakukan? Ini yang pabo di sini sapa sih?

"Min Chagi~" panggilnya, aku suka mendengar suaranya saat dia memanggilku, lembut. Hiii apaaan sih, sadar oy sadar.

" Min? namaku xeloqiel dan jangan pernah memanggil aku dengan sebutan itu, aku bukan yeoja, arra?"

"Hehehe… kamu imut min, kalo lagi marah" Blusshhhh, yah bagusss sekarang muka ku pasti merah kaya tomat huhuh

"Mau apa sih kamu? Cepetan ngomong?"kataku menutupi rasa grogi ku.

"2 hari lagi aku mau menyerang kerajaan langit, jadi sebaiknya kamu mencari tempat persembunyian bila sudah aman keluarlah. Detilnya penyeranganku begini, bla blab la" kata dia panjang lebar dan aku cumin bisa pasang tampang cengo, aku mengerjapkan mataku mencerna perkataan dia tapi dia?

"Yah….. Min, aku kan lagi menjelaskan secara detil biar kamu tak terluka, haisss kenapa ekspresi mu begitu?"

"Yak, KAMU BABO ATO APA SIH, LUCIFER MANA ADA ORANG YANG MAU NYERANG MUSUHNYA MALAH DI KASIH TAU SECARA DETIL? Eh,apa kamu bilang tadi kamu khawatirin aku? Aku pasti tak akan mencari tempat persembunyian, mereka keluargaku dan pastinya aku berperang dengan mereka." jawabku lagi

"ANDWEEE, KAMU GAK BOLEH ADA DI MEDAN PERANG, AKU TIDAK MENGIJINKAN"

"Ishhhh kamu menyebalkan, apapun yang kamu katakana aku akan tetap ada di sana"

"Teserah katamu saja lah, aku sudah memperingatkan kamu, annyong"

Setelah percakapan itu, aku memikirkan kata – katanya, karena aku tau dia tak akan main2x dengan apa yang dia sampaikan barusan. Akhirnya hari itu dating, dan tepat seperti kata dia, perajurit kegelapan menyerang, aku? Yang seperti aku bilang, aku ikut bertarung, aku bukan namja lemah yang takut dengan peperangan. Saat aku sedang melawan musuhku tiba – tiba dari arah sampingku perajurit musuh sedang menghunuskan pedang ke arahku, karena jarak kami dekat dan aku tak bisa menghindar, aku pun menutup mataku, aku pasrah kalo aku harus mati, mungkin demi kerajaan langit aku rela. Tapi

1 menit

5 menit

10 menit

Saat menit ke 15 aku yang tidak merasakan sakit, membuka kan mata. Bertapa aku sangat terkejut melihat dia berdiri di depanku, yah dia Lucifer, monster yang aku cintai dia yang menjadi tameng agar aku tidak terluka. Detik itu air mataku tidak berhenti mengalir

"Min, Mianhe….. jangan menangis, okay?"katanya di sela - sela nafasnya yang semakin sedikit

"Ta…tapi, kenapa? Kenapa kamu menyelamatkanku" tanyaku di sela isakan – isakan tangisku

"karena kamu, minimin ku, kamu meliku min, aku tau kamu pasti tidak ingat, tak apa min, di kehidupan selanjutnya kita akan bertemu lagi dan pasti kamu akan ingat tentang semuanya"

Itu kata – kata terakhir yang dia ucapkan setelah itu, dia berubah jadi debu dan bulu hitam pergi entah ke mana angin membawa, sedih dan sakit 2 hal ini entah kenapa bisa aku rasakan, pabo karena kamu adalah malaikat cinta xeloqiel. Aku mengambil pedang yang tegeletak dan menusukanya ke diri ku sendiri, aku bisa melihat wajah kaget dan sedih saudara – saudaraku, setelah itu aku menutup mata selama – lamanya.

Xeloqiel POV End

Author POV

2 Month leter

Di bumi

2 orang namja, sedang mengobrol, sebenarnya hanya 1 sedangkan yang 1 lagi terbaring di ranjang dengan alat bantu di sekelilingnya, yah namja tersebut mengalami koma selama 2 bulan, dan namja yang satunya, sedang memegangi tangan si namja aegyo yang sedang berbaring, wajah damainya menyiratkan bahwa dia hanya sedang tidur dan mimpi indah. Tak lama kemudian, tangan si namja aegyo bergerak dan perlahan matanya membuka, si namja tampan yang dari tadi berada di sisinya langsung memanggil dokter yang kebetulan ada di dekat kamarnya.

"congratulations Mr Marcus. I concluded he was already aware of the coma and he did not experience any damage as I had to say"

"Really Docter, thank you. When can I take him home?

"2 days after, the condition is recovered"

Setelah itu sang dokter pun pergi. Tinggal mereka bedua

"Min, akhirnya kamu sadar juga, jeongmal bongoship chagia"

"Chagia? Min? apakah itu aku?" tanyanya, yah namja imut bergigi kelinci dan bertampang aegyo ini hilang ingatan, seperti yang kita tau tentang dirinya dan pasanganya. Bagai mana bisa dia ada di bumi dalam keadaan tidak ingat, itu rahasia besar yang akan kalian temukan jawabanya

Author curcol:

Hahahaha, ceritanya aneh? Atau terlalu singkat atau gak greget? Atau gantung? Mian reader, author keabisan ide dan kalo mau tau kenapa mereka ada di bumi dan si malaikat cinta dalam keadaan hilang ingatan baca terus ne, biar tau hehehe, mian kalo gak sesuai keinginan kalian dan tidak sesuai dengan prolog, hanya menyesuaikan dengan alur cerita, lanjutan ini di certain sama si Lucifer kyu. Tuh udah kasih bocoran. Sebelumnya minta maaf kalo updatenya lama, udh mau natal jadi banyak hal – hal yang harus di kerjakan (sok sibuk amad yah)

Bagi YeonRa137 ini aku bikini kyumin atas permintaanya, tp jangan bunuh saya unnie,

Tapi sebelumnya Review pleaseeeeeeeee * puppy eyes*


End file.
